Waking up in Vegas
by Enjambement
Summary: for a mission Bel and Fran are send to Las Vegas. They decide to make themselves a nice evening on their first day, but it should end in a different way / Drama, Action, B26 and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up in Vegas**

_Prologue_

_**Bel**_

It was a quiet almost harmonic atmosphere in the plane, if you ignored the sun, which was blinding through the little window. I closed my eyes and tried to relax while Fran — surely for the millionth time — stood up fast, mumbled a sorry and disappeared to the board toilet for vomiting. Luckily I —the prince— had no problem with traveling for a long time in a plane. I just grinned in a gloating manner commenting on the situation with a "Frogs simply aren't made for flying". No reaction. Of course, he was already gone.

Looking down at my bag, I pulled out the folder with the instructions for our 'Mission Las Vegas.' Folder, what a joke! You could call it a novel. Use it as a weapon! Surely no one could survive a hit if this was being thrown hard against their head or neck. The mental image caused me to grin. Looking at the files, I wondered if I should take a look at the screenplay the shark and the boss must have written; the thickness of the files was enough to annoy me. What a lovely family we are.

Looking back down at the documents, I could take a look to inform myself of the mission, but we were going to VEGAS! Anyone who goes there won't be going there to work, and then leave when business is done! If there were such people in the world, you could count me out. It's official, and I made my decision, and stuffed the folder back into my bag.

I leaned back and tried to relax. First class wasn't as enjoyable as flying in a private jet, but good enough for the moment. Fran came back from the toilet; his skin was back to his normal tone and demanded for a pill. He sat down in his seat next to mine. As soon as the stewardess arrived with his order, Fran swallowed the pill and leaned back. I watched him silently, still grinning gloatingly. That is until a series of "senpai" and "fake-prince" wiped it from my face. It was annoying. Every so often I had the strong desire to stab him to death and sew his blathering mouth shut. Three knives found their way into his hat. "Don't bug the prince!" I wondered if it was God's punishment for killing all those people.

Well, if it was, I must have been killing many more than I could remember at the moment. Not that it became a reason for feeling guilty, because this frog could be really entertaining sometimes, and he didn't die so easily. Who wouldn't wish for an unbreakable toy? I grinned.

"Ouch!" cried Froggy; "Senpai, what exactly is this mission they send me to, besides babysitting you?

"This stupid Shark-Captain should also get it managed to keep an eye on rabid pseudo-prince. Or did Bossu think he'd destroy the machines with all of his yelling? I don't know. It's just getting on my nerves to be teamed up with you again…so, what's the dumb mission?"

Was it his most adored hobby to try to insult the whole Varia with his words? I would have guessed so. Although, it was absolutely ridiculous how he always managed to get me pissed off, like right now.

"Know what, Froggy?" I began; "for little nuisances like you, our beloved airline is going to open the terraces to film 'Gone with the Wind' with you. And about the idiotic mission …"

Grinning I took out the folder again, threw it in the air and fixed it with some knives at the ceiling. "Read it yourself … if you're able to reach it."

We both knew he wasn't. He was so incredibly small, not to say tiny.

"And don't tear it. I've got at least three ideas of stories to convince the boss of the fact that it's your fault," I added, leaning back again while grinning at the frog.

"Funny, senpai. I could die of air shortage." He really spoke irony and sarcasm fluently.

He looked up at the folder. I did the same. We had not turned our heads any other direction as he continued to speak.

"Admit, you haven't taken the tiniest look into this stupid folder.

"The thing about the stories made me curious. What oh-so-imaginative stories did this pseudo-nobleness think of? I bet at your quirk there'll be a speaking dragon and an idiotic fake-prince with his sloping crown who tries to get back the holy folder, which had been swallowed by a frog. I'm right, am I? I'm sooo~ _not_ sorry." He was obviously annoyed.

A pleasing view; of course I had to answer.

"It shouldn't be funny, stupid frog! And the prince really didn't bother to take a look at the instructions. Too boring. It's much more fun to annoy you." I grinned widely.

"And it's none of your business, what's going on in my head. When we've arrived, you should try to find a publishing company who's willing to print your wannabe fairytale. And hopefully you get lost on your search."

I was already very sure that I wouldn't even get rid of him, if I'd tie him up, put him in a bag, which I throw in a chest and send to the Himalayas. Sad, but true, I had to make the best of it. And in this case, the best to do was going on with annoying him; at the moment it was his turn.

"I'm shocked. How shall be able to learn something from a senpai that is such a pinhead?"

I had no idea what would make me a 'pinhead', but I didn't even bother thinking about it. I was just below my level most of the time. This time I decided to condescend him.

"I already have to look after you and now I should teach you something, too. Return if you can see my level high up above you." Luckily I didn't have to worry about any answer of the frog, because just a moment later one of the Stewardesses came towards us with this typical fake smile and the question of a wanted meal on her lips.

I grinned. "The best you got for me and some flies for our beloved frog over there."

Almost at the same time, said frog declared that I would pay the costs. How dared he? Telling this woman I—the prince— would spend my money for him too. Originally, I had planned to pay at least mine, but now it was up to the frog. With an indignant sound I stabbed another knife into his hat.

"The prince doesn't pay on principle."

The poor Stewardess was a bit confused about our little argument, but the frog still ordered without hesitation or going into what I just said. But after the woman had been gone he continued our conversation.

"I thought you had lots and lots of money as the prince that you are, or do you just not want to confess your shortage of money because it would proof that you aren't a real prince?"

There was such a lack of logic in his sentence that I really had to think a bit harder to find a matching answer.

"The prince does have a lot of money and apart from that not every prince has these amazing treasures like in the typical fairytales with halls filled of gold. So maybe you should visit some psychologists or neurologists to look for some failures in your brain that cause your missing logic."

As if my words had switched his mind back to normal, he immediately turned back to his old manners by trying to insult me again.

"You just aren't intelligent enough to get my logic, that's all. It's not everyone's thing to understand such a complex and impressive being as an illusionist."

Surely often enough it was hard to figure him out, but "The prince's intelligence is much higher than yours. '_To vilify a great man is the readiest way in which a little man can himself attain greatness'"__. _

"Oh of course, you're so complex with your profound mimic and your complicated, emotional actions. It's so confusing." I put so much sarcasm that even a deaf would have heard it. I had one of my social moments and wanted to make it easy for my poor retarded frog.

He didn't answer this time. Our little conversation was interrupted by the already known stewardess, which poured Fran's white wine in his glass and told me about the selected dish she picked out for the prince. It really sounded delicious and one hell of expensive. Well, it wasn't my money. The Varia paid for the flight, food and hotel. So it wasn't a matter of money on what to eat on this plane. I was simply allowed to order an Italian red wine from '23, a caviar baguette, a salmon in cream sauce and kaiserschmarn with cinnamon and caramel. I was able to do so, so I did so. Easy rule, isn't it?

"Or shall I bring you the menu, sir?" the Stewardess finished her offer.

I grinned again. "That's fine with me."

Just at the same time the frog decided to continue our little argument by a simple comment.

"You mustn't call a hypocrite like him _sir_." Froggy really seemed to have a death wish.

I took out some knives again for stabbing him but this time I hesitated, still staring at my precious weapons. I looked up to Fran.

"Know what, you aren't even worth it. It's a waste using them for stabbing an unworthy frog like you." Then I turned to the Stewardess.

Poor woman. Had to take part in our little verbal fight.

"Usually I'd prefer something like your highness or your majesty, but I'll make a little exception today." One day I would make the frog pay for making me lose my nerves on him. And not just by using my knives.

_**Fran**_

Oh, my fucking god. How incredibly I _hated_ this guy. _He_ was such a burden for the world, please somebody kill him. But I knew no one would ever do me this offer. I would be stuck with him for my entire life, as long as nobody was able to accomplish miracles.

"Aha?"

Why should I waste my air to say something more? He wasn't worth even my attention. I noticed that I still had knives in the hat and pulled them out. I bent two standards according to the third and I looked at it curious. I was somewhat intrigued by these knives. They were created out of a storm flame resisting material, so that he could use it without problems for years, but God, this design… totally cheesy—a fake-prince worthy. Mainly designed unnecessarily elaborate. His stupid knife fetishism was incredible, but they served their purpose. They were sharp as scalpels.

The stewardess came back and brought me my shredded turkey, and gave me a knife and fork; I had something else in mind.

"They cut well, right?" I asked as if I wanted a response, which I surely wasn't waiting for and used, without further response, the not bended knife to cut my food. No stupid mess with a blunt knife and that almost brought me to smile inwardly. Especially when I thought of how Bels would be driven to incandescence. And indeed, I noticed in a side view to my senpai that he wasn't that amused of my little joke.

"Oh, I think something came to my mind what I should teach you: RESPECT." Fran, that was a bad Idea.

The next 2 knives found their way into my shoulder and I had to react quickly to cover myself in an illusion that nobody would notice how I bled.

"And these," he pointed onto the bended knives; "I'll get back, without any signs of use, and I don't care how you'll do it."

Funny. Really senpai? Why should I bother with repairing his stupid knives? Just because he wanted me to! Uh-uh. No. Never. Forget that, you stupid fake-prince. Annoying enough that you think you could stab me the whole time, just like you like it. Somebody should really teach him a lesson, a good one. Just... making him pay for everything he ever did to someone.

The Stewardess came with another bottle of whine and a bunch of caviar bvaguette. I was about to vomit. Fisheggs. Gross.

"Anything else, gentlemen?" I looked at the pretty woman and my eyes widened a bit.

"That's not a man," I said and pointed at Bel; "This is a lady."

I was about to laugh, when this scene came into my mind. 'I'm a lady~!' Before I even recognized how the poor woman was shocked about her mistake, I felt another knife in my shoulder. Oh, come on. It was just a joke, even though every one of my jokes was so fucking good played that everybody believed I _was_ actually serious; the fake-prince had to get angry, of course.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, madam!

"You were right, no worry." He said and lowered his voice. Imbecile. Did he really think I wouldn't hear him?

"Don't listen at the little one,"

Little one? Oh fantastic. Now it was the fake-prince giving me this stupid nickname. I could kill both of them, especially senpai, for being an asshole and ruining my life. I sighed a bit. Maybe I was just a bit angry because I didn't feel quite good. I hated travelling far, ever since someone invented it. Being stuck in a little place for more than an hour was more torture for me than anything else. The air was so thick and so bad, that I could hardly breathe; of course I got sick from this. Bel continued talking in an even lower voice. Now I had to listen very carefully.

"This little one is a bit retarded, poor little fella. That's why I'm with him. It's my duty to stop him before he's about to hurt the other people around him."

Another knife found his way, this time, directly into my arm. It was funny how he seemed to be talking about me, but ended up describing himself. I tensed up a bit and strengthened the illusion to cover myself, because it was just bleeding like hell, and I tried not to show it. I wouldn't let Bel win. Never.

"I doubt that stabbing me with your knives, while I try to enjoy this very delicious food, will contribute that I start respecting you, fake-prince, or even—" I looked at the confused stewardess. Poor one.

"Not to hurt the others around me, you idiot." the last part of the sentence I mumbled.

I didn't want Senpai to know that I was that enraged. All because of this terrible trip! Did I mention that I hate flying?

"Oh, and please point out to the cook that the meal is exquisite, and the wine is fantastic. Thank you very much, for this magnificent food. I really enjoyed it."

Besides the fact that the fake-prince stabbed me, while I tried to eat, I added in thoughts. The prince grinned and I really expected the food to run away from him, because he was so unbelievably disgusting, but it didn't move.

"You're not the genius of us two, so you're not supposed to doubt my methods," he started eating and I wanted to show my irritation by rolling my eyes, but I over thought it and leave it.

"Hmm~, it's really not bad." He commented on the food and looked out of the window.

"How long are we on the trip now? The prince doesn't want to look at the watch," What a rotten blockhead, "The prince seems to be lazy, that's all."

"The prince never said that this isn't true, but only idiots struggle hard when somebody else could make their job." He grinned again and I herd his stupid laugh that my sickness got even worse.

Another Stewardess looked at us and smiled. "It's 3 p.m. at the moment, and the duration of the flight will be four hours more. We'll be at the airport at 5 p.m.,"

There was another question I wanted to ask. Just to make sure, how long I had to survive this whole thing here.

"How long does it take from the airport to Las Vegas?"

The Stewardess seemed to think about it and then looked again at me. I knew it from the start. Her eyes told me that she was that kind of person who normally was very rational. She overlooked the whole situation, stood calm and never did something without over thinking it.

"I would say, something about half an hour."

"Sounds acceptable. Thanks for the meal."

The other stewardess, who served the meal came back, heard my words and smiled gently at me. She was a person who always was full of hope; someone who believed in the good in a people, who pretended to herself that life and the world was okay—foolish little girl. She brought the fake-prince his meal and cleared up my table. I was tired. Tired of this too long trip and this terrible prince. And of course this frickin'' sickness was also something that made ma head really messy. I hated not being able to think properly. It made me vulnerable towards the prince, and I didn't want to lose a fight. Since we first met each other, we knew that we would only annoy each other with our existence.

I sighed and dropped back into my seat. It was the most comfortable seat in which I ever flew, but it wasn't the most comfortable I ever sat in. It was, however, enough to make me tired. So tired, that I didn't even noticed how I fell asleep. I didn't even want to fall asleep. It just happened.

_**Bel**_

Had it not become silent at a moment's notice, I wouldn't have even guessed he really fell asleep. I took a long look at him to make sure it wasn't just a silly joke, but the frog was indeed sleeping in his seat. I didn't get it. How did he dare leave behind a bored prince for something uninteresting and unimportant like his sleep? Had he thought the prince would eat for so long he wouldn't notice? He had to entertain me. No exception. He could be tired, deadly hurt or blue; it just was his duty to take away the prince's boredom, even when he was sleeping.

I swallowed the last mouthful of food and leaned back. So the prince had to effort for his entertainment himself today. I took a look at the frog again. He almost looked like a sleeping child this way. Not as annoying as awake and almost kind of, well …cute? But that didn't matter. I could amuse with him even if he's asleep, and I already had a nice idea for that.

I grinned widely and let out a silent laughter while lifting my back and searching for the marker. It took some time and I began to wonder how it got managed to hide so well from the prince's fingers, but at least I held it between them trying to make my mind up for a funny, but short sentence to write all over the sleeping froggy's face.

In the beginning I thought of something like "Property of Prince the Ripper" but it was way too uninspiring. The next idea coming to my mind was much better, and I decided not to wait for the big flash of inspiration. I just chose the last one. Poor Froggy. The marker was waterproof. I leaned over and began writing in my fair, debonair handwriting. "Free Frog's legs for everyone" It wasn't my most brilliant idea in life, but I had to admit I still liked it.

My work was done. The first funny part was over. The second one could have me waiting hours and hours. I hated this fucking boredom. Shitty frog. Hopefully he woke up soon. I wanted to see the expression when he sensed my little prank.

I leaned back in my seat for a few seconds that felt like half a fucking hour. I really got victim of deadly dullness. It couldn't stay that way. Shortly I thought about tying his bootlaces together. I liked the idea but abolished it almost immediately. The prince would never ever kneel before this frog. Not even for something like this. I closed my eyes for a minute lasting second. Then I looked up to the folder on the ceiling. I wouldn't take it back down now. So there was nothing left than waiting. Great. Gorgeous.

Luckily I hadn't waited for too long until Froggy woke up. From the moment half an hour later, I noticed his little moves and the change of speed of his breathing, there was this wide, knowing smile on my lips. The frog didn't notice it in the beginning. Surprised by the fact that he had fallen asleep he checked the clock. Just a moment later, he turned to me and first saw this almost really psychopathic smile of mine.

"Had a nice dream, Sleeping Beauty?" I asked staring at my self-made writing on his face. He still looked a bit sleepy, but that didn't hold him off arguing again.

"I wish I could just fall asleep again, your face is much worse than any nightmare,"

"That's maybe because I _am_ your worst nightmare, frog," I still grinned and even started laughing, when the stewardess came around again, giggling while she wanted to hear our wishes.

Fran slowly turned his head towards me again. "What have you done? Dyed my hair pink?" There wasn't a hint of anger or something in his tone, but I was sure that it just was his mask again.

"The prince is unaccountable— also a very nice idea. The prince will keep that in mind for the flight back home."

I wondered if I would be able to remove this grin from my face before I die. Fran went to ignore me and turned to the stewardess who had listened the whole time, standing next to us.

"Now that you're already here, dearest, I need another pill and to dispatch this scumbag maybe an axe, if possible,"

Now he really seemed to be galled, although he hadn't even read the beautiful adornment that was spread all over his face. Nice. I grinned.

Ready to answer, he spoke. "And senpai, start memorizing my name. Even if it isn't the most amazing one in the world, thank you." Yes, the Frog was galled. Great.

"An axe? Primitive. Ushishi. Wouldn't have guessed that's your style.

"Froggy, you're on a plane. The prince doesn't think you'll be able to get an axe up here."

I knew it was absolutely absurd to answer the sentence of his, but it was the prince's entertainment.

"And by the way, the prince _does_ know your name, _Fran_," I consciously overemphasized every single letter like I would savor it. However, it wasn't really tasty; something else about his name came to my mind.

"Why does Froggy actually have a girl's name? Did the prince miss some important information?" It really interested me.

The first day he arrived, I mistook him for a girl. The name surely made for it, too. I surely hadn't been the only one. So according to the name it maybe hadn't even been a misunderstanding. I shortly took a look down at his abdomen before looking back into his green eyes, putting on an inquiring face.

_**Fran**_

I nearly grinned. I really would have done it, if it weren't for the fact that I didn't ever showed any emotions. I already showed the prince too much of my emotions on this flight. It was enough for like five years. Back to normal. No. That was impossible— I mean this was a sensitive topic. I hated this guy just for asking me such a thing. Of course he didn't know anything about me, how could he? I felt offended. He should just shut up for the rest of this stupid flight. Oh my god, I was doing it again! Getting enraged because of this stupid prince...! Calm down Fran, it's just because of your sickness.

"Another question: why were you named after a demon normally shown in the ancient mythology on the toilet?"

It was pretty funny, because as an illusionist you were supposed to know a lot about mythology. Just as a student of Mukuro. I don't know, but I liked it. Maybe the reason why I nearly fell over for laughing was when I heard all of the names of the Varia main members. Except for that one name... that one name I would never forget. That one person who had played a big role in my life— _had_ played.

I didn't know why, but I was about to tell Belphegor the truth. Maybe because I just wasn't someone who was good at lying. Well, let's just say this frickin' sickness made it really hard. So let us all face our past again, guys. Facing my past… I hated it. I always detested it. My past was a part of my life I never wanted to talk about. Something I never wanted to be reminded of, but was always confronted with it.

"I don't like it myself. Basta. Oh, and if you're really that interested, you homosexual dick-powered something, I can show it yourself later… if you _wish_. Because I _am_ male."

I knew I was at my lowest level of arguing, but frickin' god, this fucking sickness made me mad! More than that, the prince knew that I hated being mistaken for a girl, because nearly _everyone_ did! Besides Lussuria, all Varia members thought at first sight that I was a girl. Because of my face, height, voice, and body that really looked a bit feminine. But that wasn't a reason to see me as a girl. That was the reason why I put sparkle-glitter-powder into Squalo's shampoo. Nice look, really; he got into the sun, and his hair sparkled like the kin of Edward Cullen. Hilarious. Everybody, except the boss, was punished for their mistake. The only ones I _had_ to leave out were Boss and Senpai. I never tried to do something stupid to my Boss. Never, something of what I knew he would kill me for. And Bel was clever. It was hard to play a prank on him, especially when you knew you would get paid back for that. Bel just continued talking without even knowing what I was thinking.

"To be honest, froggy, I think it was a bad joke my parents wanted to make, because it seems to be the opposite of my stupid brother, who was named like an angel.

" Aside from that, I'm not gay and no, I really don't want to look at _that. _Enough said. Your turn froggy." He seemed to survey me and warped his face in disgust.

Nice. I rolled my eyes. His only existence was a torture. There was little silence, and I really thought of how to tell him the truth without saying too much. Nobody was supposed to know anything about me. Even bugging Lussuria was never successful with his psychological questions, or his mental don't-know-what actions to get me to open myself. No way. Never. Forget it. But this time, Bel really did it.

"Fran…? That… I don't know it myself. My mother gave me that name."

I had a strange feeling in my chest, thinking about this woman that gave me this life. I never hated her. Even now I loved her, but I knew that it was also my fault. I was too late and that was the only damn reason why— Enough...

Another memory showed up, and I got even sicker. That man. The image of that man that was my father; the same man that named my sisters. That man, that— I didn't wanted to think about it. It was my past. It was over and it was nothing actual. It had happened. Things happen in life. I should remember that. I looked at the watch.

"We—" Fuck. Sickness. _Now_. I jumped up and quickly went straight to the toilet. It was just too much for me. My past, this flight, my poor stomach couldn't handle this shit.

"Seriously, that's getting annoying." I mumbled and looked in the big bags of my coat for a toothbrush. Yes, I carry a toothbrush in my coat bag so don't ask. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then… yes, noticed Bel's funny little present. That was the reason why he was grinning that wide. What a fag.

"_Very_... funny..." I grinned.

Actually it _was_ funny. Yes it was, but I didn't want to admit that the prince made a good joke. Anyway, I tried to wash it up, but as expected, it didn't want to wash off. Stupid lettering, why wouldn't it do what I wanted it to do? Like come off? I sighed and looked through the options I had. Remove skin? Nope, it was too difficult right now, and my arm already hurt because of the frickin' knives. Go back without doing something and always wear a poker face? Something that would be absolutely me, but I had some pride, and I didn't want to walk through the whole plain and all the way to the hotel room with this frickin' lettering. Cover the lettering with an illusion? My best option, although I knew it wasn't that easy. It was hard enough to cover the bleeding parts of my body, but I thought it might stay till I was in the hotel.

So I covered my face in an illusion and went back to my seat. I was pretty glad to see a glass with water and another pill there to take. Everything was fine, as long as it helped me make it to my hotel room. Or just save out of this frickin' plane. I was a bit afraid that maybe my body would get resistant against all my pills, but I doubted it. If my body really would get resistant against all my pills, I would be so motherfucking dead. And that's just because I wouldn't survive without them. I mean I just held my life under control with pills.

_**Bel**_

"Fran...? That... I don't know it myself. My mother gave me that name."

The Prince was deeply disappointed about the frog's boring answer. I had hoped for some little piece of information about his past he treasured and kept so strictly secret. I always tried to pick up the hints and figure out why this boy became the annoying, stupid, emotionless frog he was. But said frog didn't even leave the prince a tiny chance to unravel his mysteries.

Stupid frog.

"You could have at least made up something interesting. The Prince needs entertainment." That was nothing but the truth. If I hadn't been that bored I could have ignored little Froggy during the whole time of our flight.

Speaking of ignoring, the frog didn't even listen, stood up and rushed to the toilet again. Now should be the time he'd discover the nice scripting on his face. Now he should try to wash it off and capitulate noticing the marker had been waterproof. I wished I could see his stupid face. For a second I thought of following him, just to see the face he'd make and to laugh at him. I forgot the idea a second later. Why should I do this? I wasn't in primary school. So, I just tried to imagine the look on his face but it didn't work out very well. I just knew him too little. To blame was his, always, expressionless mask. Unemotional, lifeless… his fucking façade! Reason enough for the prince to stab him over and over again.

He came back again. He didn't take that long this time. My grin shrunk a bit as I noticed that my pretty writing on his face was gone. Just like this. I took out the marker again.

"Waterproof," I mumbled puzzled.

In that moment I understood. The words were still on his face. Cheater. He had only covered it. Not by make-up but by one of his— hate to say it — professional illusions.

"Shitty Illusionists." I cursed still in a lower voice. He stuck out his tongue at me as answer. One of these moments again I wanted to see him bleed on the floor. One day, Froggy, one day…

Maybe I could replace those pills he always took against something else, something really funny for the prince. But then again, I'd have to choose it quickly and how the hell should I get something like that on a plane. So this plan wouldn't work out this time. Maybe on the flight back home? Watch your back Froggy, the prince will have a little revenge when—

"I'm none of your servants who behave like monkeys all day, so you feel entertained.

"You're just not endued enough with busying yourself alone in peace. And it isn't very smart to insult all illusionists at once."

Either he was incredibly courageous or extremely foolish for always interrupting the prince's thoughts. I guessed it was the second one.

"That's right. You're apish enough without trying. And that doesn't have anything to do with abilities or something like this."

But he didn't even listen to me. That frog had a strong death wish. He took a book out of his coat pocket and began reading. I tried to take a look at the title but Froggy was holding it too awkwardly.

"What are you reading?" I asked and snatched it before he was able to answer.

Homer's "The Iliad"...? I was a bit surprised. I didn't know anyone who would read "The Iliad" just for fun.

"Is that to impress the prince?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Why should I try to impress you? Your opinion counts as much as an empty bag of crisps'."

A bag of crisps! Who did he think he was! But it wasn't the time to discuss the importance of my opinion. It was much more urgently for me not to lose my little toy-frog to his meanwhile second book. He was the prince's solo entertainer and I failed to see a need to change this approved system.

I threw the book against his head. "Now Froggy, pack away those stupid books and do something interesting!" The Prince wasn't willing to sit around stupidly the whole time.

"I'd offer to read 'The Iliad' to you, if you were able to read.

"In my opinion this is namely the true reason you haven't read the folder yet. You can't read. With your bangs, you shouldn't be able to see anyway."

He didn't even look up at saying this.

This frog was one hell of a pain in the neck. He always denied clear facts we both knew where true: that I am a prince, a genius, and now even my ability to see.

"You should know how illogical this is. And stay away from me with Homer. I have no time for the dead and gone," No. Not right. "If anything, then the dying." Better. I grinned.

"And forget about that fuckin' folder!" To bring out my words I took another knife out and threw it to the others into the document.

Fran stayed silent, and with the speed of the Olympian sprinting champion my boredom came back to me. Bugged by the silence I leaned back in my seat.

"This flight is just way too long. Maybe I should invent beaming." I mumbled to myself, still thinking of a way to kill the time that stretched like bubblegum in here.

"Hey Froggy, what do you expect from our stay in Vegas? And don't tell the prince you thought we'd do the job and travel back home immediately." I wasn't interested in his answer at all, but it was the only possibility that came to my mind to get rid of this annoying boredom. Although…no, dying out of boredom was a very un-prince-like alternative.

_**Fran**_

I just ignored his comments.

Exactly, why should I even notice him? Life was so much easier if I just ignored him for the rest of my life, but I knew that this was even for me, a top ignorer, something impossible. When the prince got bored or noticed that I ignored him, he would do anything just to get attention. So what was much worse: The prince doing everything to piss me off, or _pissing off_ the prince?

I preferred the last one.

Suddenly I noticed a little note on the side of my second book. I read "Faust II" a German drama, full of philosophy and all this stuff. The modern illusionist should get along with such texts. It really helped, and this was the awkward thing about it. Understanding and reading such texts really helped your mind to get along with quite difficult moments. And these books weren't just normal ones. Don't know why I think he did it in first row for his precious chrome, but through the whole book he underlined important phrases with colors or wrote some important notes and hints on the side. But one really surprised me. "Better use of illusions through the training of multitasking. Mind and soul prepare for being concentrated on two or more things at one time. Mind has to get used to spinning illusions, so that it gets a routine thing. Best way for training— _part-time job_." I was about to table flip, but there wasn't a good table... and it wouldn't fit my image.

"You sure saw a bit too much TV, shishou," I thought and nearly threw the book aside.

How come such a little note disturbed me so much? The guys that were about to teach me things really were quite amusing. Really funny, my senpai and my shishou... I was nearly about to vomit again. How could I take shishou for real when he was such an idiot, nearly every time?

"Hey Froggy, what do you expect from our stay in Vegas? And don't tell the prince you thought we'd do the job and travel back home immediately." I turned around immediately and looked a bit confused at the fake-prince.

Wait what? Did he really want to have small talk with me? That was strange. Was he really that desperate to start a conversation? To really wanting to start a _normal_ conversation with me? He knew I wouldn't play along. But somehow I wasn't really in the mood to start arguing again.

I shrugged, "No problem for me, to stay there some more time, as long as I don't have to get into a plane again.

"I haven't got money to play at the casino, even with the money I get from the missions,"

Well that was a lie. I had enough money to play for some weeks, but I had another plan. I still pursued my dream to escape from the Varia and restart my life. I wanted to go to a private university for the gifted and wanted to study chemistry. I loved chemistry. For me, it was a really interesting and amazing subject. I was good in it, and it was fun for me to mix my own poisons. I even poisoned Squalo once! Yes it was a stupid, but a nice and very interesting hobby I had.

"If you haven't got enough money, we can play Bel's too. That would get interesting," He grinned. "If you like flying that much, I'll make sure that I'll take you with me the next time." I just did like I hadn't heard his comment and continued.

"And a person who walks through every club, I'm even less.

"Did you really hope you could initiated me into the art of 'getting a woman to sleep with you, and then just vanish, that she desperately looks for you while you watch the video you made while she didn't notice'?"

A woman some seats near us looked shook and gasped. Well, I didn't care. People should think what they wanted to think.

"I'll pass."

"Tsk, just a minute ago you intended that I would be gay. Admit it, you don't have _any_ clue what you're talking about."

I think the following words were just a mistake to say, but what should I do? I mean it was a situation I really could handle hard. I was 18. My childhood— and about my whole life— ended when I was 8, and everything I did till now was just surviving. Of course I was _a bit_ in a bad mood.

"Senpai listen, I'm _not_ in the mood or condition to think clear.

"I'm miles in the air in a frickin' height in this damn tin can, without fresh air and have to feed myself with fuckin' pills to not to puke all my guts out of my body; besides, I think you're bisexual. Homosexuals are all people somewhere deep inside of them."

Okay bad joke...

Well, it wasn't meant as a joke. I was serious here. I really thought so. Every people were homosexuals deep in their minds. Every girl admired another girl and kinda loved her; every man somewhere looked up at another man, thought that he looked good and everything.

In my case, I was bisexual. How I knew? Of course not because I noticed how I stared at shishou's ass once in a while, seriously. I just knew. I knew that I liked men and women. But I never knew that it would become big topic.

I looked at the display. "Thank god, just another hour."

That meant in about an hour I could leave this plane and say that I survived the stupid flight. Senpai thought my little break to take a deep breath was something like a license to talk again. Stupid fake-prince.

"Ushishi, the frog is really afraid of flying, how amusing." amusing my ass stupid orc-prince.

I never knew what he was even thinking. I mean… I was thrilled by my shishou to analyze all the people around me. No problem with all the Varia members. Not even Xanxus was a problem for me, but senpai was different. Sometimes I couldn't tell if he was lying, being _very_ sarcastic, or if he hid a secret. I think that was the reason why I hated him.

"I'm not afraid of flying. I just get sick easily when there is bad air. That only means if I'm in a plane, a car, a bus or whatever for long time. I'm a man of nature." I rolled my eyes.

An Illusionist needed nature around him. We were a special kind of people. We were sensible and physically very skilled, which means that I lacked nature spirit energy that should circulate, and of course I could forget that in this plane.

"The air here is quite good, don't get all worked up about it.

"It's better than in the economy class and if you're such a 'nature-human' you will _swim_ the next time to Vegas, believe me." I shivered a bit inside.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Never. Swim? Forget it fake-prince.

"What are you taking there actually the whole time? So, sooo~ And how did you came to this interesting interpretation?" He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his neck.

_He_ seemed very relaxed if you noticed his next comment.

"Oh and the plane can still crush down. Things can happen a lot in an hour, so no reason to be happy, froggy~" He really wanted me to commentate his stupid words, he really begged me to. Unfortunately I talked a bit _too_ much in my opinion, I definitely had to work on my "not-talking" skills, but it was too late.

I started, and when I started there was not a moment I would shut up. In case I wasn't about to say something nobody should know, though…

"With my bad luck it even would happen." I was serious.

The 666 Hell ring brought bad luck to his owner before it happened that he had one moment of luck, but I believe it was just a bad joke from someone who thought it was funny to tell such stories. But if you wanted to know, the number of bad luck I had till now was about 640. Maybe I would have luck one moment in this stupid trip.

"Bad luck? Yep, me too, with you as a partner." I knew he meant my being as I was, my annoying and a bit childish way of behavior. But I still felt offended.

"You have never seen my skills in a real fight, except the little combo-trainings with Lussuria, you never saw me fighting. You are absolutely clueless about my skills."

I raised an eyebrow to cover my little shiver again and crammed my nails into my jacket.

"And for your information, Mammon was a _man_." And that was my last comment for the rest of the flight.

_**Bel**_

That's right, I indeed hadn't seen him in a real fight; one about life and death, or something like that. But my "bad luck" comment dealt with his annoying existence. Not with his abilities. I told him exactly this. It just was misfortune to get someone as a partner, and you turn out to absolutely loathe him. Possibly there was one single person that stood above him on my I-totally-hate-to-death list. Said person was my twin brother Rasiel, although he actually shouldn't be counted in. I had killed him years ago before my time in the Varia. Rather 13 years ago.

So, depending on whether you counted him in or not, Froggy was first or second on my list. Impressive accomplishment.

"And for your information, Mammon was a _man_." His comment…

"What does he have to do with this?" I asked still a bit confused and well, maybe, a little bit hurt.

I tried to repress all those memories about him, Mammon, my former best friend. The prince never had something like friends. Not that that had ever been a problem or something such as this. It had been my own will. I hadn't needed any friends. Mammon had been an exception. It was a bit different. So how did this frog dare talked about him as if I hadn't known him at all?

I chased off this more or less emotional memory by a simple short sentence: The dead are dead, Bel.

That sentence always managed to get me back to my normal behavior. Simply said, it brought me back to being that asshole-prince I was to give people, like Fran, a hard time. But right now, I just wanted to land.

"When will we arrive?" I asked impatiently.

I wasn't up for the plane's noises, the blinding sun, the boredom and the sitting around. I was everything but a sportsperson, but this even went on the prince's nerves. Not just on our man of nature. Said one answered my question. Half-an-hour…

We left the plane half-an-hour later entering America. It was hot out here. Just like I remembered, although we weren't here in summer, like the last time.

I turned to Froggy, grinning, "Welcome to the land of opportunity, dear Froggy."

( Author's Notes:)

_Hi guys  
>We´re Enjambement. Two girls from germany and we hope you liked the prologue. The next chapter will be a bit more introduction, but it gets really funny at chapter 2 and 3, so if you´re curious, we recomend on continuing this story.<br>Please check this site out, for further information:  
>.com_

_Thanks to our beta-reader YourOfficialEditor_

_and a big sorry to Ryki that we had to get another Beta-reader. I´m sorry. Seriously._

_Enough said till now._

_Enjambement_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 – Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas_

**Bel**

Outside the airport, a car was already waiting for us. It was the fitting service for a royal person like me. It was to be expected when a famous hotel belonged to your family. I grinned. The frog had already taken a seat in the back of the car. For a few seconds I just stood outside breathing the American air. The prince just wasn't actually in the mood for a half-hour of sitting and waiting again; nevertheless, I sat down next to Froggy to escape from the heat outside. As expected the car was air-conditioned.

"Still half-an-hour," I mumbled.

The car began to move, but for me it still didn't move fast enough. This travel had a big lack of action, but it was a travel to fabulous Las Vegas. There would be enough action to make up for the unlimited boredom on our flight. I grinned widely. Within the first movements of the car the frog's mouth also had started talking. For a second I wanted to kill him again, but he managed to say something the prince wasn't annoyed of. It was quite the opposite.

"God, let me survi— No, I want to die!" He said to the window.

My grin widened, though I knew he hadn't been talking to me, I answered.

"Ushishi. The frog wants to die? The Prince could assist this." Of course I couldn't… sadly. It was just too troublesome.

My return would be the Hell-on-Earth. The boss would be pissed of because of all the paperwork, and that he had to inform Mukuro Rokudo about his student's demise, what would offend the boss' stalker Levi. Squalo would be stressed out looking for a new guardian again—he always was told this job— and Lussuria…I really thought he would be kind of sad, loosing this "cute, little" frog thingy, just like a little girl losing a stray puppy after a weed to a car accident. Strange metaphor. Well, to cut a long story short, it wasn't the best idea to kill him; although, I should be allowed to bring him to the edge of death. He just had to jump down himself at last.

Froggy's eyes turned away from the window, looking at the prince with a strange staring expression. Maybe he had looked at the surroundings that way and his brain was too slow acting to change his way of looking in this "short" time. There was a short silence while the Frog acted thinking about it seriously. He did this almost every time; maybe trying to show us his love for sarcasm and irony — as if we hadn't noticed from his very first day on. Mr. Irony had "made his decision."

"Nope…" I wagged my hand a little.

"Too bad," I said in my most "disappointed" voice.

Indeed it almost sounded like the Prince was pouting. Even if it did, the wide grin on my face would put everybody right.

I continued. "Tell the Prince if you change your mind about it, Froggy."

Now I was the one turning his head to the window. I was laughing a little.

We already drove through the crowded streets of Las Vegas with their bright, colorful lights waiting eagerly for the dusk to show themselves to the eyes of the sweaty passersby. I was happy sitting in a good air-conditioned car instead of the common taxis outside the destination of our journey for now.

"There's our hotel!" I said grinning, pointing through the window at the famous building.

**Fran**

The way from the airport to Vegas was somehow very uninteresting and kind of uneventful. It was a relief, because I wasn't stuck in the plane now— of course a car wasn't any better, but I wanted to try it. I would survive this half-an-hour. Now, I could at least pretend that I was somehow in the nature; all I saw was just desert, so everything I looked at was rocks and sand, sand, sand, oh, and much more sand and many rocks here and there. Some dried plants, but at least not just sand.

I had enough time to think about everything that happened on the fucking flight. Besides the conversations of the prince, I really got worked up. That was pretty bad, because Bel shouldn't know anything about me. The more someone knew about you the more he could hurt you, and Bel was the last one I wanted to get hurt by. He was a total psycho; he would break my inner self into pieces. I wasn't even sure if Boss knew something about me, but why should he. All he had to know was if I would betray him or not, and how strong I am. But he couldn't be sure in both topics, so I didn't get it, but that wasn't important now.

Whatever made Boss sure that I really was strong and suited as Mammon's replacement and whatever made him sure I would never betray the Varia, I didn't knew it, and I would have to deal with that topic as soon as I had a chance to fulfill my plan on dumping the Varia.

In fact I really hated this mission from the beginning. I didn't know much about America, but most of what I heard on the news, the Internet, and from other people, I didn't like them. And I didn't like America. I knew one thing so far. Cities like New York will annoy me as hell. You know how terrible it could be not to see the sky? The sky has something important for me; something really important that I always wanted to have a chance to look at. Unfortunately I knew that such cities with their stupid ridiculous big buildings wouldn't give me _any_ chance to look at the sky. The sky connected you with everyone around the world. If you couldn't get a look at it, it was like you were imprisoned. Well at least I was feeling like this. Las Vegas was a big city. I never really investigated about it, but I was really sure this city would annoy me. Life thought me wrong.

My eyes widened while we drove into the city and along the Las Vegas boulevard strip. Too many impressions that I— unlike the most time of traveling into big cities— wanted to suck up like a fish in fresh water. Damn that city was something special, and I didn't know why. Maybe because I could feel some special spiritual energy floating through the city, but also maybe because it was like I was entering into a new world. It's like stepping through a wardrobe, if you get what I mean. I practically stared at everything and seemed like a little child before Christmas. I wanted to investigate this city immediately. But then something or other grabbed my attention, and I couldn't hold myself. I spluttered and had to giggle.

"The **Bel**lagio? Funny," as suddenly as I had to laugh I controlled myself again and stopped. I placed my poker face on, but laughed out loud inside. That was just really too hilarious.

"Yeah, pretty funny story, Frog," senpai didn't seem too amused about this; maybe because everyone was making fun of this. Then something happened I would never have thought of happening.

"So, what are we going to do after inspecting the rooms?

"I can't let you run through Vegas all on your own. Should we walk through the city later?"

Wait, was the prince— no impossible. Never. Or... what was up with him? I raised a brow. That was something I really didn't expect to happen. I tilted my head a bit and looked a bit confused and irritated at the fake-prince.

"You just sounded... nice... I'm not used to this from you, but yes, why not?" With these words I exited the car and looked up at that really high building.

"Well, you _don't_ get used to it, Frog." he said as he also got off the car.

This place, this whole city was awesome. I could even see the sky, and that was the best thing about it. Not all the hotels and casinos that were huge like nothing I've ever seen before, but because of the sky.

"It… it really looks interesting," I said in a monotonous way and heard his laugh.

"Here, I feel like home~" he took a deep breath."I was here the last time, so they should still remember me."

I looked at him. So when was it, a few years ago? A decade? What was he thinking? I really couldn't tell.

"Proud of it?"

"Well, if you ask, yes. Somehow I'm really proud of it."

I really don't get why he was so… strange. I knew he could grin like an idiot when he's in a good mood, but somehow it was strange this time. Like if there were some precious memories about his last visit in Las Vegas. I just looked up at the incredible big building and immediately regret it. I held my neck. Ouch.

"Man, you get a cramp of this," Bel was just grinning. And then we heard a voice.

"Varia? We already expected you, gentlemen,"

Again this word…

"Do you have any luggage with you?"

I was a bit confused. Seemed like everything was cleared up from the start. Everyone knew what they had to do, and I... I was just standing there pretending that I couldn't speak English. What a stupid and awkward situation.

"Luggage, in the car.

"As far as I know two suitcases and two bags."

Well, at least there should be just two, but neither Bel or I knew if Lussuria didn't smuggled more luggage in.

"All right Sir Belphegor."

Again with the _Sir_…

Was I the only one who though that the prince didn't deserved to be called like this? Some boys come along and took our luggage. Bel continued talking. He was very confident about how things worked here, and how everything worked _now_. I just stayed silent, not to say something stupid. I mean I was new.

"I'm just curious, but do you know which rooms we'll have?"

"Your rooms will be both king rooms in the 20th floor,"

What the hell? This hotel had over 20 floors?

"Merde..." The little word slipped through my lips and confused the woman that was talking merely to Bel than to me. She seemed confident enough to just continue and ignoring me. Well if she thought it would be best.

"Please follow me gentlemen, I'll show you your rooms." She said politely and started walking on her incredible and ridiculous high heels. Why did women always have to wear such uncomfortable things?

I was just curious, but _never_ wanted to try it myself. Oh no. No way in hell. Bel just followed her, while I looked again at the high building and all the little beautiful things around it.

"Are you such a man of nature that you already put down roots, Froggy? Come here." The prince said snickering and I also started walking.

The hotel was mere a wonderland than a casino. The ceiling was decorated with glass-flowers in all pretty colors you could imagine. It was such a cheesy atmosphere, that I nearly shivered, but it was beautiful at the same moment. The hotel had a —you could call it— room in the middle of the hotel with an incredibly high ceiling, and a wonderful garden in it. It wouldn't have surprised me if the little way through the whole scenario were made out of yellow bricks. It was full of all kinds of colored flowers arranged to some incredible cheesy sculptures. Some little fountains in the middle were rhythmically splattering water, but I was too captured of the beauty of all that to start shivering and shaking like hell. There was even a little glass room in the middle of the garden and I definitely felt the presence of living creatures. Birds. Poor animals.

"Yes, here the prince feels comfortable," I walked very fast near Bel so as not to loose them, and eyed the amazing arrangement.

The woman looked at Bel and smiled. "He's new isn't he?" she asked and smiled her "welcoming smile", like I was a little 5 year old child. I was 18. I felt not taken seriously.

"How is Xanxus doing?" she asked further and we stepped into the lift.

"Yes, he's new. And well, he's not dead yet from drinking, a real miracle, ushishi." The fake-prince said and seemed to be in thought though. I didn't say anything. Bel shrugged."He vegetates through life~"

If Bossu would've heard that, you would be dead, I would be free and for the first time in so many years, happy that I could experience that moment; I thought and nearly sighed.

"We all would be very glad to have the rest of the Varia members here again~" she said and I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think she really knew what she was actually saying. She was inviting all these incredible and disgusting demons into a noble and famous hotel. That would end in a catastrophe.

"Trust me, you don't want that. Later you have to rebuild the hotel," the fallen prince said grinning and snickered lightly.

Disgusting. This creature that called himself a prince was a demon nobody should meet. The women giggled like a teenager girl. Seems like everything was fucking o~kay. Everybody was happy… except me. She stopped in front of two doors being opposite of each other, and made an elegant hand wave from one door to another. Hell no.

"These would be your rooms, gentlemen." she said politely and — gosh, did that smile never vanish? It annoyed me.

"Can't I have a room on a different floor?" I whispered, but got ignored.

Well, I was used to it.

"Should we bring you your breakfast to your rooms, or will you go down to the buffet?" she asked and smiled again.

I answered before the fake-prince could. Better that way.

"We'll go down... MOVE... tomorrow morning... kind of a warm up training..." She giggled a bit and Bel looked at me, like he would like to stab me again. _He_ snickered.

"Ushishi, Froggy, you'll pay for this." he said and the maid caught a bit.

"If you have any other questions or need something press one on the phone in your room for getting connected with the reception. Enjoy your stay gentlemen." She finally said and walked away. Slowly. Letting the fake-prince and I stay there with our keycards.

I looked a bit curious at the card and then to the door. I heard the detested laugh from the interim prince and just had a bad thought. Did the fake-prince think I couldn't open the door? Did he really think that I was that retarded? Excuse me, but you're stupid if you really think that a high-class illusionist like me was unable to open a frickin' electric door.

Okay, maybe that wasn't right. I was not a high-class illusionist, but I was on the best way to become one. I just shrugged and opened the door with the keycard and went in. I ignored my luggage and stared into the big and fancy room. Then I took a deep breath to clear myself. Unfortunately, I couldn't calm down. That was okay. The door was closed and nobody would see it. Slowly my mouth turned into a light smile, before a big smile appeared on my face. I jumped on the big bed and pounced on it like a little kid. Well, actually I always wanted to do this, I just never had an opportunity. I switched into French and started laughing. If anybody who knew me had been here, he would've thought that I was going mad or that I was sick or something. But I honestly just was happy. I had something like a childish side inside me and it just wanted to come out and pounce on that fancy bed!

"This is sooo~ great!" I laughed then stopped.

I opened my luggage… what the hell? Lussuria seriously stuck a skirt and a dress into my luggage? Hope the prince got a bra— no wait! No, no, erase, no hopefully not— and took out a towel and my things for the bath.

I wanted to take a quick shower to feel human again. I stepped into the big bathroom and got punched in the face with the impression. It was huge. Bigger than I imagined and it made me blink for a bit. Beautiful. Of course the bathrooms at the Varia mansion were way bigger, but it was just... huge... to big for a hotel (but we were in Vegas). We were in America. Here, everything was either huge or small, nothing in the middle.

I undressed myself and stepped in the shower. It was a relief to feel the hot water on my skin and I felt like my body dropped every strain. _It_ was as relieving as getting to bed and sleep after a tough, but beautiful and full day. The relief mixed with the feel of pain, and a whispered moan escaped my lips; the pain of fresh and old wounds. Senpai's cuts, the stabs from my master, the old bites that Ken left on my arms stopped hurting some years ago. I sighed. Pain wasn't a bad thing for me. I enjoyed pain. I loved it. Yes, I was a S&M Frog. I loved pain and I loved it every bit... well, most of the time.

I started to wash my hair and looked that no shampoo came near my eyes. I then started to soap my skin. My fingertips slid over the old scars and the new wounds and a slight pain crept through my veins (a beautiful and dangerous feeling that I just enjoyed). I gasped a bit, because of the pain and remained like that for a while, just to enjoy this little creepy feeling slightly floating through my body. I washed up the soap and shampoo and remained a few more moments under the warm water before I rinsed off my feet with cold water. I needed it. I had a bad blood circulation and a bad circulation and the cold water helped not to collapse after showering. I stepped out of the shower with a slight feel of pain and tiredness, but it vanished after some seconds.

"Now I feel like a human again~!"

I looked into the mirror. Scars. Since I met Mukuro, I had to live with them. (Inner and outer scars.) I had to deal with them. I sighed a bit and walked into the room to change clothes. I didn't want to decide much, so I just pulled out the first things that caught my eye. Some moments later, I was dressed and pulled out another book from my pocket. "Notes Handmade" it said.

"Lovely Shishou. What a niii~ce title for your note book." I said into the room and sighed a bit. Then I jumped onto the bed, and pounced a bit up and down before my body finally stopped moving and began to read.

**Bel**

Alone at last! No annoying frog or anything else. Just me, and some piece and quiet. Usually I hated both of those, but it was nice enjoying them after a horror-trip like this. And with horror-trip the prince didn't mean the plane with the 'bad air' or the car. The real meaning should be in his room, doing his unpacking, taking a shower or something like this. Whatever. I leaned on the closed door, relaxing a little before I went to the window looking down at what I could see of the Las Vegas Strip. Maybe it would be a long night today. Maybe? For sure! Somehow I really loved this city. Not even the prince could get bored here.

"This city is magic", I sad quietly. 'And it seems to have a negative effect on my character', I added in thoughts. Or positive…

Whatever. It really seemed I had been friendly to our shitty amphiboly. Afterwards this really irritated me. I guessed it was just the zest being in this great city again. Yes that had to be it. Being here again, this time on my own without any watchdogs around me. Well, this time I could be called the watchdog for an idiotic frog, sadly. Maybe I should just let him run freely through the city. There was a little tiny chance he'd get lost over all of the new impressions. In worst case, I just abandon him in any back alley, but I wouldn't let this pain in the neck ruin my mood. Even if my pretense was the mission, the prince was here for amusement. I took a last look out of the window before turning around. It was time to drag up the frog and paint the town. I pocketed some money and left my room. The frog's door was closed. A bit pissed off, I stared at the elegant wood.

"Frog, your door is closed," I stated in a higher voice. All doors should be open to the prince. Even less if there's just an unworthy frog behind it. The door opened and in it stood said frog.

"What is it, senpai? And of course it's closed. If it shouldn't be closed you needn't to install one."

Smart-ass…

"The prince is going to request a second card for your room. You don't have the right to bolt me out. The prince is omnipresent." I paused for a moment until I noticed that Froggy wasn't going to say something, or slam the door in my face. I continued.

"You wanted to come along right, Froggy?" I asked, grinning widely. I _knew_ he wanted to. Of course he wanted to. He was spoiling for it. Seeing all those little miracles the city was hiding.

"Just a second," was his fast, short answer before he went back inside possibly pocketing some money or other things.

Either way he was back just like he said. At the longest five seconds later.

"I'm ready," he said. And how he wanted to come along.

Ten minutes later, I left the hotel with a jittery frog. I grinned unremittingly. It was one of those rare chances the prince got sometimes, to take a look behind the frog's self-controlled mask. One of those moments some kind of emotion broke free. Right now in Las Vegas, it was something like amazement, excitement, curiosity and pure happiness; I guessed, even though he tried hard to hide this from me. The way he behaved right now, I was sure to be able to bear with him longer than some other times. A silent "Wow…" slipped through his lips and my grin became even wider.

"Frogs in the big City," I laughed, noticing for the first time that this was maybe the first time he had been to a place like this.

Place like this…fail. There wasn't really a place like Vegas. But you know what I meant. At least it should really be the first time he was leaving his continent; his first time in America. A completely new dimension! Again, my mind drifted to the thought of dear Froggy getting lost. As inviting as the idea was, as his _senpai_ (I avoided this word because he always annoyed me with it), I couldn't let this happen.

I reached out to grab his arm, but only got his hand. Immediately I left hold of it. Disgusted, I stared at my hand. Yuck, I touched the frog! Nonetheless, I grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't even think about getting lost! Now come on. Get a move on," I dragged him along. He followed me unresisting. That was a good sign. He acknowledged my lead. This could become a nice evening.

"W-Where are we even going," Froggy asked.

Now look at that. The frog is stuttering. This was extremely rare. He really must be in an exceptional situation. No wonder he let me lead… nice. It could stay this way. I had to think for a moment before I was able to answer the frog. What was it like, my first visit in Las Vegas? It took a minute or two before it came to my mind. I grinned widely again.

"Ushishi. How about a little time travel? Yes! We're visiting Caesar's Palace,"

As soon as I mentioned the name he was wide-eyed. He almost made the impression of a little child on Christmas Eve, looking at all his presents. Almost… cute? Bullshit. So this was the proof. Vegas _was_ able to change people's character. Especially those of highly impressed frogs like mine.

I let go of his arm.

"The prince is warning you. Don't DARE to get lost.

"I've got better things to do than searching for an idiotic amphibian like you."

The frog protested but I didn't really listen. Instead I laughed my significant laugh and cut him short.

"We won't discuss this now. The prince is always right with what he says,"

And the frog was, what I said he was if he wanted or not, but that he just didn't seem to understand. Even if I allowed him right now to walk around with a beanie instead of his frog hat (the prince didn't want to be stared at the whole time) the frog was— and always would be— a frog. Period.

I grabbed his arm again and dragged him along again while our destination came in sight slowly. At the sight of the Palace my grin almost switched into a nostalgic smile. How long had it been since I had lat seen it…? Something around less than 11 years. Holy shit. That was some time. But my memory was still that of a genius. You could say I had a city map and a movie of happenings in mind.

Now we stood almost exactly in front of it, and I could watch the frog putting his head back to look up at the tall building. The expression on his face was not describable in words. I laughed.

"Come on and get inside. _Then_ you can be impressed,"

He seemed to take it too literally. With a speed that would make a sprinter of the Olympic games jealous, he made his way into the Palace. And I had to follow him quickly to make sure he didn't get lost. Why did I agree to take him with me again? Luckily, he didn't get too far. I took a hold of his arm again.

"The prince told you not to run away."

In fact I told him not to get lost, but if I hadn't followed him, it would have ended the same way. By the way he looked right now, I was convinced that he— again — wasn't listening. He was staring around the large hall he had entered. I did the same. The prince always was impressed by this building, although, it hadn't really changed since my last visit. Whatever the frog would do, however he'd try to annoy me, he wouldn't kill my good mood.

My sight got stuck at a sign with announcements:

"_Today: Caesar's new stand-up philosopher, Comicus. 19:00"_

It said and I laughed. But still, I wasn't really taken with only standing here and staring. I grabbed a hold of Froggy's arm again. It was time to do something. Time to show the frog the magic of Vegas as long as he stayed this companionable. Time for an unforgettable evening!

**Fran**

"Ushishi. How about a little time travel? Yes! We're visiting Caesar's Palace."

My eyes widened. Did the fake-prince just said what I believed what he said? Caesar's Palace!

"Caesar's Palace..." I mumbled and tried to get my pokerface on.

No chance. I was too excited. It was the first time the voice of the fake-prince didn't let me vomit, but sounded like music to my ears. Everything he else said was pushed into the tiniest corner of my thoughts. I loved the chapter of the Roman Empire in history class. I loved it. It was something exciting and I wanted to know everything about it. I read books, studied all the systems and about the big senators in that time. About their wars, their victories and their loses. I always was a very curious and nosy person. I always had to know everything about the things that interested me. And then I heard this one little word that I detested. But I was unable to react correctly. I puffed a bit.

"I'm not amphibious... geez." I said and got entrained.

I wasn't in the condition to react properly. Was it the alcohol? The excitement? Or even both? I didn't know myself why I just let Bel grab my arm and pull myself after him. Only another moment later we stood before the huge building, and I really tried hard to cover my face with a mask, but it didn't worked. It was too stunning; huge, beautiful and impressive. I couldn't help but just stare at this awesomeness. It was... like a fairytale. This city held magic inside that made you walk through all kinds of worlds. It was like going through parallel dimensions, through every kind of wonderland that wanted you to stay there forever. Nobody ever told me that such breathtaking image could addict you.

"Gigantic..."

The prince stepped beside me and grinned, like he always did, but it had a touch of nostalgia on it. Somehow it felt great to know that I wasn't the only impressed person here. Even Bel, who was here once or twice, seemed to be still impressed and stunned.

"Come on and get inside. _Then_ you can be impressed,"

I didn't think about the second meaning of such stupidity. No, I just was way too excited to just stand around and stare, although I could've done it for some hours more. If he was really right, then there was a much more wonderful world inside of the building waiting to be discovered.

I started running inside. It was just so... huge! As I made my first step into that building, I was sucked into the past time. I stopped and looked around. My stomach filled with strange emotions and my heart made a flip of excitement. I licked off words to describe this palace. Marble columns, statues, just everything here lets you feel like you were in the renaissance. It was so amazing that I didn't realized how I slipped into French. But it didn't matter.

"Formidable…saisissant,"

A moment later, Bel grabbed my arm again, a bit rougher than the last time. Seemed like I annoyed him with my energetic way of behavior.

"The prince told you not to run away." He said, but as he looked around in the big place his aura seemed to clear.

Somehow this place even made prince the ripper calm. This was the proof. This time here, we might get along a well. I would be glad, because these fights and arguments made me tired. I smirked a bit and then… everything turned black and quiet.

**Bel**

The next day I awoke from a black dreamless sleep. I didn't open my eyes at first. The prince just didn't want to. I wanted to sleep again. I still was so fucking tired. I felt like a hundred years of sleep wouldn't be enough today. In this case, it was regardless whether I stood up or kept lying. It was time to start this day. I opened my eyes a bit. I wasn't able to see a lot. Instead a pain of thousands of needles in my temple forced me to close them again. Holy shit! Had I drunk last night? How much? I opened my eyes again and rubbed the sleep out of them. Slowly my sight clarified, I turned around a little and…

"WHAT THE HELL! FROGGY?"

Yes, that was a shock. I shouldn't have turned around. Just rough 10 inches from my face lay the frog. _Stark naked_! I lifted the blanket a little. Oh fuck! Me too. Yes, I _must_ have drunk last night. Last night. I couldn't really remember it. How much had I drink? I had the second highest tolerance of alcohol. First was the boss. What the fuck had happened last night. It was a hangover… Hollywood style. I glanced around again, this time looking for a baby or a monkey— at least none of those.

I noticed something else. This wasn't my room. I didn't lie in my bed. This was a completely different room. It was a suite. I even know it. I had seen it once in a kind of tour, but it didn't quite come to mind. That wasn't my worst problem.

I turned my head back to Froggy. He winced shortly. Oh right, I had shouted loud. For the volume, Squalo would have given me a standing ovation. Fran mumbled something incomprehensible and hid his head under a pillow. Idiot. If he was able to do that move, he was too awake to sleep again. Fine. He sould be shocked now. Equality! Wordless, I watched his efforts to sit up. He didn't work so far. After the half he stopped holding his back.

"Holy—" He stopped again, still tired.

"What the—" he turned in my direction for the first time.

Did he want to form a habit with those half sentences?

"Ah!"

It came from him and his sight seemed to clarify, and from this moment on, he spoke in normal sentences again.

"What happened?"

_That_ was the most interesting question he could have asked. And also the one the Prince hadn't a hunch of. If I had known this, I surely hadn't screamed "What the hell? Froggy?"

"And…where are we?"

That was a question the prince could be able to answer in a few moments, after this shocking moment was gone. _What_ had happened last night? _What_ have we done? _What_ did _Fran_ make in the prince's bed? Well, it wasn't my bed, but…_Why_ did we even have another room?

Too many questions, and not enough answers.

**Fran**

It was a pitch-black dream. Not a dreamless sleep. It was a pitch-black dream. No noise or voice, absolutely no sound... No picture, no image, absolutely nothing to see. Just slightly warm waves coming and going. Strange. I never had such dream before… never one with warm waves. The last I had was with cold ones.

A loud voice let everything vanish from my mind and I woke up, but left my eyes shut. Whoever it was, would pay for it, even if it were boss himself. I knew the voice. Was it Ken? Was it Bossu? Because the voice was clearly to quiet for Squalo— ro— no it could be Squalo. But the voice was somehow different; more melodic, more harmonic than Squalos. Almost… don't know. I wouldn't let this be the end of my sleep. I made a strange noise and pulled the pillow over my head. I didn't want to wake up damn it. I was fuckin' tired, man. God, why couldn't the person just let me sleep?

"Shut up..." I mumbled and pulled the pillow into a big hug.

Then I opened my eyes to look at the person that would be now twenty centimeter shorter. I tried to sit up. It didn't worked. A huge wave of pain floated through my body and I merely stopped breathing for a moment. What was that?

"Holy—" I couldn't speak further, because my back hurt like hell. It wasn't just my back. Everything hurt like fuck; my legs, arms and neck.

"What the—" I turned a bit, and the next thing I saw were blond fringes. No it was a bang... a blond bang. Wait…! Somehow, there was a bell ringing. Blond bangs, blond bangs, blond bangs…

Wait, I got it, just a second. Blond bangs, blond bangs? Wait a sec… Blond—

OH MY GOD! The stupid Barbie-fallen-fake-prince of doom!

As the knowledge came to me, a huge and very aching pain went right through me. Pain was something I enjoyed, except in such situations. I didn't need them now, for god's sakes. Okay, I was awake… fully now. Finally, but why was the fake-prince in my room? Why did he even sit near me? I couldn't think clear. The pain was too big, maybe till now, the most painful I ever discovered. Everything hurt. Just everything. I moaned a bit.

"Ah!" But the most aching pain was my headache. Like someone had played baseball with it. Or tennis. Or just something like that where everybody hit the fuckin' ball. Oh, basketball was a really good example. Yeah, it felt like someone had played basketball with my head. And as my sight clarified, I noticed something…

This wasn't my room. It wasn't even Bel's room. It was— Wait...! Right, we were in Vegas. Together. We had this mission, and when we arrived— STOP! Headache. I moaned again. What a fuckin' pain! Oh my God. What the hell just happened that I was in so much pain? What was it that made my head feel like it would explode every second?

"What happened?"

No Response. So the prince didn't know either? Or did he wait for me to turn around to him. Or he didn't answer because he simply didn't want to?

"And… where are we?" I asked further as I dropped myself into the sheet again.

How could I think properly at the moment? How could I even move, with this fuckin' pain? A miracle, something like magic, or my own will? Don't know. Didn't want to know. I wished I would never discover the truth, but I would. And it would be more painful than the physical pain now.

**AUTHORES NOTES:**

Mikita: Okay guys, now it get's interesting! The next Chapter is the first part of the morning after and it will hold some really interesting surprises for our two Varia members~ We hope you enjoyed the Chapter and are still willing to read on.

Xalis: First of all thanks that you've read so far. Hopefully the chapter made you curious for the next one. But we don't know when this one will be uploaded. So please be patient. I don't think there's anything more to add to Mikita's text. So, see you next chapter.

- Thanks again to YourOfficialEditor for beta-ing and having so much patience with us, especially Mii.

See you with the next Chapter~! Enjambement


	3. Chapter 3

Fran:

My head hurt like someone would have played basketball with it. It was a pain, I would have said I would kill myself just to escape it. I never had such a headache before, well, never so painful. I had a frickin' hangover. The last time I had something like that was AGES ago. Three years. The 23.5. I would never forget the day afterward. I moaned in pain and held my head. What the hell did I do last night to deserve this? Did I really drink that much? I couldn't remember. Damn it. As I sat up, I was able to look around the room a bit more carefully and realize what the hell wasn't right here. First: the fact that Bel was naked sitting right beside me. Second, this room which really wasn't ours and third, the fact that I had a hangover. What the hell just happened? I was confused. The fact that the fake-prince I hated to death was so near, I could feel his breath on my skin, made me a bit nervous. That was not good. This was bad. What the hell happened? Why all this? I laidmy hand on my forehead. The pain was incredible. How could I drink so much? I always had very low tolerance of alcohol, I knew that, but this time it felt like I drank 5 bottles of tequila. Just- What the hell?! As soon as I tried to ignore my headache, the fake-prince started speaking.  
>"Well, at least we´re in the right hotel... But it looks like we´re in quite an expensive suite... Maybe the Cypress... But the question about what actually happened interests me, too."<p>

What a relief. We were in the right hotel. I was really glad not to wake up beneath some idiotic macho-man who captured me because he thought I was a girl. I was glad to have all my organs so far, but that pain-. And the most confusing thing was that not even Bel knew what happened. I mean , Squalo would drink a bottle of beer and he would be drunk. Luss needed 14 glasses of wine, Levi never drank, but Belphegor? I always thought he wouldn't ever get drunk. And now he had a hangover. Just like me. That- MAN, how much did we drink last night?! Incredible.

He looked at me and grinned again. What was funny about this stuff?  
>"And maybe you should put on something~."<p>

What? Why did he care? It was my fault if I caught a cold in the evening, because I was naked. Why the hell did he care? But he was right. That wasn't usual for me. I closed my eyes. Stupid headache. It would kill me for sure.  
>"Put on-" I moaned a bit. That was horrible. How could a human even get so much pain? Now I knew why I never went out drinking with the other Varia members. And not just the headache, my whole body felt like Bel jumped on me. Everything hurt. Actually pain was something I enjoyed, but this time I cursed it.<br>"I would like to move properly first, I feel like I got-" fucked...

…

Wait a second...

…

The shock came to me like a meteor. No...no... no!... NO! FUCK, SHIT, HELL, NO! I turned around to Bel immediately and started to shake my head mechanically. No. That couldn't be. That was-... NO! It´s just- NO! That was a stupid dream right?! I knew it wasn't.

"No... no, no, no, no, no!" Although everything hurt like hell, I jumped up and got a bathrobe. My head turned red. This was-... disgusting! More than that! It was dishonor! _He_ would pay for this! I didn't know how, but he would! I would kill him! Somehow I would kill him! I would slice him into pieces! That was just- I would've cried, but the shock was too big.

"Maudite merde. Ce bâtard m'a enculé! Je n'y crois pas!" I felt so much disgrace that I was about to shake. This guy. I was about to vomit. How could he?! How did this happen?! How?! I felt like the tears wanted to come up, but I controlled it. No. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. NEVER. He would pay for this. He would. He would pay for everything he did to me. I would have my revenge. I was a genius whenever I wanted to be. I would hurt him even more than he hurt me. Even if that meant that the Varia would lose their storm guardian. I didn´t care. If I thought I hated him before, then I experienced now true hate. I despised him. And he would definitely pay for his actions.

Bel 1  
>I was so indescribably glad to understand French. Otherwise, the prince would have missed the most amazing and funny sentence of the day, if not the best of the whole year! 'Holy shit! That bastard fucked me in the ass! I can't believe it!' I was laughing so hard, I was on the edge of suffocating. It was too funny. His face. His usually emotionless face was red of anger, humiliation and disbelief. All at the same time. It was great. If I wouldn't have had to get up to get it, I would have taken some photos and print them as giant as possible and make 2 posters of it. One for me, one to annoy the frog on Christmas with an embarrassing present.<br>I was still laughing like hell. I just wasn't able to take the whole thing seriously. But, well, it hadn't been me who got fucked up the ass. I still couldn't really believe it. Why should the prince have done that? It didn't make sense. Whatever. It was hell of funny.  
>Froggy didn't even look a tiny little bit amused. He still looked at me in a shocked way. I calmed myself a little to answer his unspoken question.<br>"If it's any comfort to you, the prince hadn't done that dry. And it can't have been so great, or I'd remember it."

It was a lie. I hadn't the slightest idea what it was like last night. I remembered nothing. But it just was so much fun being an asshole. THIS was my revenge for all the days and moments he got on my nerves and almost drove me insane. For those moments the knives were far too less. This was my ultimate revenge. Maybe I should get drunk more often with the frog. One day he might have respect…or he'd just be in fear for his ass. I grinned widely. Whatever. This could be decided later.  
>I sat up and looked around the room in search for any other bad surprises. It wasn't hard to find some and again I laughed my ass off. I leaned back to the wall to not fall over. With a heavy shaking hand I pointed near the bedpost.<br>"Froggy… is that…" I was almost unable to speak clear enough for the Frog to understand me.  
>"Is that…over there…is that…a BRIDAL DRESS?!"<br>Froggy's face turned ashen. Almost as white as the dress. It took some moments until I recognized the terrible fact I just mentioned and looked down on my hands at the same time as the frog. Oh fuck!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" A ring! A wedding ring. Golden setting, cheesy white medium- sized stone. Oh no, please. My sight wandered a couple centimeters sideways to check Fran's fingers. Ring. Shit! I married Froggy? The prince married a fucking frog! Said frog stood up and went to the coffee table. I craned to see those documents he was looking at. I had already an idea what it could be and his words certified me.

"What was that again, Maria? No sex before marriage? Well, that's just great!" Maria? Was he that religious or who was he talking about? The Frog spoke on so I didn't get time to think about it again.  
>"We-" he didn't get further when a knocking interrupted him. It came from the door. The next spoken words told me that it was room service. Wait a second! Since when did we make use of the room service?<br>"Excuse me, I'm bringing your breakfasts." It was the voice of a young woman that came from behind the door. I guessed she was under 30 years old. Maybe even below 25.  
>"Just a second", Froggy shouted in her direction before he turned back to me. I grinned widely. He still was everything but in a good mood. It was GREAT. Enjoyable. Then the Frog started his listing.<p>

"You've fucked me, we're married, we changed rooms and-" He stopped. The prince was a bit disappointed. I had hoped for a mile-long list of things that might help me to remember anything. Nope. But why did he stop?  
>"…Bel…" He spoke on. "Where's our luggage and the folder?" Funny little Déjà-vu. Last time I had made a fun of hiding the things through the whole hotel. It had been Squalo who had said exactly the same sentence. And he hadn't even finished as Mammon entered the door telling all the nice chosen hideouts. Still it had been mfun.<p>

"Chaos. Panic. Disaster. I think my work is done here", I answered still in thought just like the last time. But THIS time the prince didn't have anything to do with it. So the question was justified. "Luggage? Ask her!" I answered, pointing at the door. It was the most logical thing to do. But the folder… "The folder…" All at once it came to my mind. Just like a fist hitting my front head. Oh fuck! "Did you get it down from the ceiling." I should have gotten the prize for the most idiotic question of the morning, I guess. Of course not. He was too little. Now we had a problem.

Fran 2:

I looked at him. Wasn't he just funny? I wanted to spit on him. This gross idiot. He pissed me off.  
>"ME?" I pointed at myself and widened the eyes in disbelief.<br>"I don´t like to admit it, but I´m very glad to look over a normal bar table!" This was just unbelievable. Why?! Just why couldn't I just die here. At this place in this very moment?! Why couldn't I just-... SDKHASKLDHIWQDJHDSFJSBDF I could've screamed. I never had lost control over myself so much like now. This was just a bad thing. I wanted home. I wanted to run away. I didn't want to stay here, but I knew that I had no other chance.  
>"Then the map's still in the plane. If nobody got it down and took it." I went to the door and opened it for the young woman who came in with a carriage on which there was a bottle of champagne, two glasses of water and a bottle with medicine. Without saying a single word, she gave me and Bel a glass and a pill. Within a second I drank it and swallowed the pill. I rubbed my temples. This was just too much for me. Too much and too weird. The little girl, who looked quite exactly like that little vampire girl Claudia, looked from me to Bel and smiled like a little Japanese lolita girl. What did she expect? A hug?<p>

"Well, about your luggage-." She pointed into a corner of the room where, indeed, our suitcases lay. Not very properly, but they were there. That was a relief. At least they didn't vanish. But something in my mind told me that it wasn't over. It was way not over. It just started. And It would continue.

"And ur-..." She blinked.  
>"I already thought you´d have a hangover." The fake-prince swallowed his pill as well and looked at her.<br>"What a service. Do you know what happened yesterday?" I looked at her.

In fact it wasn't that bad an idea to ask the staff whether they knew something. I mean how else would they know that we needed pills and had a hangover? Were we so drunk yesterday that they had to look at us and they knew we were drunk? That was just-... I would take some moments till the stupid pill worked. The headache remained till then. I closed my eyes for some moments. As I opened them again, I saw the woman shake her head.

"I just know that you had a companion with you who stayed at the reception while you two got up. You phoned earlier and said that you wanted to change rooms into the Cypress and that we should take your luggage from her. So we prepared the room and-"  
>"Who wore the dress?" I needed to know that. Even if that meant I had to accept that we were married. That was just- I need to know it! I mean. A DRESS?! She looked at me, quite surprised.<p>

"You did, sir."

That´s it. I leaned against the wall and hid my face behind my hands. This was terrible. It was just unbelievably disgusting and it was-... a shock. A dishonor, it was a nightmare. More than a nightmare. This all was just-... God please kill me. Bel laughed his ass off. Of course. He didn't wear a dress. He hadn't gotten fucked in the ass. Of course he was sitting on the better side. Of course he thought it was more than funny. It was hilarious. Of course. For the prince. I just saw that as a nightmare. This was horrible. I wanted to die. Really(,) really bad.

"Feel officially uked, Froggy!" He said giggling and laughed loud. Why me? Why?! GOD WHY?!

"Maybe you should ask your best man, he seemed to have spent the night with you two, until you got into the suite."

I looked up. Best man? Actually that was normal. Two people get married, so there is a best man. But somehow I couldn't imagine that there was someone at our wedding. This was-...  
>Best man?" Also Belphegor looked up.<br>"Best man? Did you know him? I hope it wasn't someone from the street."

I nodded somehow. We needed every information we could get. It would be very unfortunate if the best man was just somebody from the street. She looked at the ceiling. She needed some time to think about it. I mean it also could be that she didn't know anything because she was absent yesterday. Had a free evening or something like that. But then she finally seemed to have an answer.  
>"He looked exactly like you, well quite like you and-... ah! Yes, he said he was your brother! I think his name was Ra-Rasiel, yes, right, his name was Rasiel." she said and looked at us. That was funny. Well that was the funniest thing I (heard) this morning. The best man was Senpai's twin brother. Yes of course. That would make sense. Nobody else. Of course it has to be the twin brother of Bel-senpai. A shame I didn't thought of that possibility.<br>looked at Bel. I mean, bitch please, that was a joke right?  
>"What was that about the dead family, Senpai?"<p>

Bel2  
>Rasiel?! I choked on the water I had been given. I almost suffocated. I coughed hurtfully. Tears shot in my eyes.<br>"That's impossible. He's dead. Why should he be alive again? And if so, what the hell is he doing in Vegas?"  
>That just wasn't possible. He was dead. Stone-dead. I had killed him whole 13 years ago. I had sliced him up beyond recognition. I had 'buried' him myself. He should lie deep in the earth and decay. So how should this little dead boy be able to be my-our- witness? It didn't make sense at all.<br>But still I couldn't believe this woman could have made that up. Also, because almost no one knew about my family. Maybe some people in the Varia, like the Boss, Squalo or Luss, but the name of my hated twin brother? No. No one should know this. Least a woman from the staff of the Bellagio. But still the prince wasn't able to believe this. My brother was dead. I had killed him. He couldn't live again.  
>But what made sense this morning? Exactly! Nothing! That was the annoying point. As the genius I was, I liked things to be logical and reasonable. THIS was a nightmare or something like this. The prince couldn't judge that. I never had any nightmares. Not even as a child when I was terrorized by said brother. I just decided that THIS was the worst morning in my life until now.<br>"Know what?" I started, "Screw you all! The prince is going to sleep again. That's just a crazy dream."  
>Annoyed, I pulled the blanket over my head and turned my back to the Frog and the woman. I knew that was somewhat childish, but the prince just wasn't in the mood to grapple with marriages, missing instructions and a zombie-brother.<br>Through the blanket, I still heard what was said in the room. Froggy was asking for champagne. What was wrong with this idiotic frog? He was hung-over, married and his ass must hurt like hell. And what did he do? Ask for alcohol- the cause of all this shit. I would have laughed but my head still hurt and my mood also wasn't the best.  
>After a short time, I heard the crunch of ice. He really put out the champagne.<br>It wouldn't take me long to understand his plans. He was going to die. Hadn't he been hurting enough last night? No one- least this unworthy frog - poured ice over a would-be sleeping prince. This was fucking cold. I would make him pay for that. He would wish he had never been born. I had broken much stronger men. Making them scream and cry in pain. Winding on the floor. Begging for release. Begging for death. He would wish he had never messed with the prince. Soon the pain in his ass should feel like the little sting of a needle at the hospital.  
>The Frog didn't care. He just continued his conversation.<br>"Thanks, and would you please appoint this person to us if possible ?" He turned to me again. "And YOU get up immediately and think of some solutions."  
>Who did he think he is?<br>"Did I fuck your brain out last night? A little more respect, Froggy! Go on! Meet my zombie-brother. The prince couldn't care less."  
>The Frog carried it too far. I had to lie under a wet, icy blanket, got told about my dead brother as witness on my goddamned wedding with the fucking Frog, had a headache like hell and my new-…wife? Husband? Whatever- tried to brief me! Who the hell did he take himself for?<p>

Fran 3:

I was about to snap and throw something at him. Did he even understand what was going on?!  
>"The one who's insane is totally you! I'm married, got fucked from YOU, a psychotic, self-centered, narcissistic, idiotic, wannabe-PRINCE, how you call yourself, in LAS VEGAS, can´t get out of here and-!"<br>"You were told, to run away, Soaked the place, Enlight the flame~" I stopped talking for a second and then shutted up fully. That was my phone. That was my ringtone, for unknown numbers. I looked around, annoyed and also a bit confused. Where was it? I loved my ringtones, I always did, but this time I couldn't stand it. I needed silence. I needed just a solution for that whole bullshit, no, my phone rang. The Hell was up here in America! Why did I come here, god damn it?! I walked over to my phone. Who was it? It wasn't my master. I knew that. Mukuro had his own ringtone. Chrome too. Ken would NEVER call me, even if Mukuro asked him to, and Chikusa was the same. But maybe he just used another phone, which number I couldn't get. Whoever it was or whatever was up with them. I couldn't let this call pass. I sighed and took the phone. Like I said. I love my ringtone, but there was always a situation or a point, I just could not stand something like that.  
>"Ye-"<br>"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE?!"

Oh my fucking god squalo (Squalo) shut up! What the- I heard a squeal in my ear and blinked. My head pounded terribly and that although I held the phone an arms length away. Bel's smirk vanished as soon as Squalo shouted. That was not good. We both knew that.

"Squ-... alo..." I rubbed my temples.  
>"Thank you, that´s exactly what I needed." I said in pure sarcasm and rolled (my) eyes.<br>"What is it?"  
>"WHAT IS IT?! Are you fucking joking with me?! We said you should tell us whenever you've arrived, you dumbasses! Are you at least on the mission?!"<p>

I turned to Bel. What the hell didn't he tell me? Phoning the others whether we arrived or not? What was that all about. Why didn't Senpai tell me something so important? Of course they were pissed. Maybe the they even expected the right thing. That we weren't working and made fun of our adventure here in America. Unfortunately it wasn't as fun how as we expected to have.

I was sure. Whatever I was about to say would be wrong. I wasn't in the right mood to think about a good lie for the stupid longhaired captain. This was just ridiculous. And saying that we lost our instruction was merely suicide. What should I say? I gulped. That was just-... I needed silence. I felt how my flame inside me got slightly violent. That wasn't good. I couldn't need any more stress right now.  
>"VOOOI! FRAN!" Okay. I turned again around to Bel and threw the phone towards him. He should deal that whole bullshit with that stupid idiot. Why me? He was responsible for all that. Didn't HE say that he had to watch after me? So how was it possible that all this happened, if he really played the watchman that evening?!<p>

"Well, go ahead, you GENIUS, think of something good." I said whispering and growled a bit. This whole thing was hell as annoying. After we cleared the first subjects, I would make sure that Belphegor was going to burn in fucking hell, that´s a promise.

Bel3  
>I really was a strange kind of person. It felt great how Froggy tried to insult me. They rather complimented than offended me. It proved that I was playing my role perfectly. The role of the bastard. It just was so much fun to annoy the stupid frog. Especially in this very moment. It was an absolute exceptional circumstance for him. One can recognize it by his bugged and slightly higher voice and his unusual skin color. I grinned. I guess this was my favorite exceptional circumstance.<br>"Oh look! The frog is getting emotional. Does anyone have a calendar? The prince wants to mark this very special day."  
>I wasn't quite sure if he heard all of my sentence. His phone started ranging at the moment I started the second sentence. At the moment we needed everything but a call. Who dared calling- ? The "VVVRROOOIIII" that was echoing through the small mobile told me that it was our beloved shark. Oh my headache. I was about to throw knives at Froggy's phone just to make Squalo shut up. He was as loud as if he had hid behind the sofa, just so that our ears would ring when he starts to scream just to torture our poor sense of hearing.<br>This meant trouble. Oh shit. But why did he call this early in the-?  
>The answer was just screamed into poor Froggy's ear who grimaced with pain. I laughed silently. I guess that was the fair little punishment the world sent him for pouring ice over a prince. But the answer Squalo gave wasn't as amusing as Fran's aching head. How could I forget that? I knew they would put up a fuss about it. Squalo for the journal and Lussuria would surely worry. Why did I forget that?<br>I hadn't time to ask me some more similar questions. A mobile phone came flying through the air straight in my direction. I caught it. Dammit frog! Wasn't it enough to torture HIS ears?! Now I had to ignore the pain in my head and find some made up excuses for the vanished folder and the forgotten call. But as the prince and genius I was, this wouldn't be too much of a problem for me.  
>"Sorry", I faked a yawn, "we arrived very late yesterday evening. Was one of the days when those incidents collect and you start to wonder whether it's a fucking joke, you know. Our aircraft wasn't able to land because another plane blocked the stupid runway. I can't say how long we circled over this goddamned airport." Up to now I really played a good convincing show. Let's take it to the top.<br>"And back on earth our car had a fucking breakdown and we had to wait for god knows how long. And after this whole stress the prince just wanted to sleep, okay? So please calm down and shut up!"  
>I paused for a moment and yawned again. "And about the mission, actually we wanted to start it today although it could turn out to be more complicated than expected. So don't get a heart attack from stressing around."<br>And with that I ended my answer and turned to the frog to gesture him his painful death after I finished that conversation. He was somewhat going to die.  
>"VVVVRRROOOOIIIII! AS IF! PROBLEMS! DON'T PLAY ME FOR A SUCKER! But I don't have the nerves to screen that. SO JUST GET A GO! The boss wants this to be done in a week. CIAO!"<br>And with that Squalo left the conversation and his voice left an uncomfortable annoying sough in my ears. My headache did very much profit from that. Could that day become any worse? Shit! Did I just ask that? It was an unwritten rule for bad days. Every time you say or think something like this, you totally get screwed. I guess it was some familiar effect to Murphy's Law.  
>"Just a week", I mumbled surprisingly tired and threw the phone on the bed. That was way too less time.<br>"So?" Froggy started. I turned towards him. He was leaning against the wall and rubbed his temples. There was nothing better against headache than a phone call by the shark of the Varia. And exactly these headaches were very prejudicial to thinking of some kind of a plan for getting back the instructions and starting our mission. I stared at the ceiling. My head creaked in that movement. It must have been a really hard night.  
>Fran continued. "What's the plan? We have to get a folder out of nowhere, finish the unknown mission and-" He interrupted himself and stared down on his ankles. What was that about? Why did he care about a stupid bracelet. We had problems of much greater importance than Froggy's new accessory. It was time to make up a plan.<br>"First of all we should try to contact the airline and the airport for lost property. And we have to be fast. Who knows what kind of information was in that folder? If someone took it to the police it will get troublesome."  
>"Why…?" I didn't know what he was thinking about, but it clearly stated that he was more interested in his damned bracelet than in what the prince had said. I didn't have to care for all this shit alone. Why should I even bother myself with a strategy? Froggy should take care of the whole thing. His fault. But his reaction to this bracelet was just…strange. He stared at it in an almost hypnotized kind of way.<br>"Hey Froggy? Are you alright?"  
>WAIT! Did I just sound worried? The Prince. Worried. About the frog?! This little, nerved, idiotic frog?! As if! It must have been the stress and the exceptional circumstance. I'd never worry about the stupid frog. Also there wasn't the tiniest reason to worry about him. This bracelet surely wasn't a threat. It wasn't like it was trying to seize world supremacy and it wasn't about to kill Froggy. I'd understand his reaction, if there were letters spelling 'bomb' on it, but was a fucking bracelet. Please! He didn't need to put up such a show. <p>

Fran 4:

I blinked for a second. Was that even possible? No. What the hell was wrong with him. I knew that my current state was unusually for me, but the fake prince sounding worried? That was way more than I imagined. Bel could not feel any pity or worry for someone else then him. He was Mister "I love myself and no one else". Impossible he would ever worry about someone else, especially me, I mean, I was the hated frog he always wanted so badly to kill. And the same for me. I hated him to death. I wanted to kill him. Now even more, than before. But there was this one thing that really made me worry about myself. This bracelet. I couldn't remember to have bought it. I know, I didn't remembered anything from the night, but still some inner feeling said that this bracelet was kind of dangerous. Indeed I felt huge amount of nervousness, whenever I looked at it. I had not bought it. And I also had not stolen it. I blinked again and looked at it. There was some fact that really made me worry.  
>"This-... bracelet-thingy-... I can´t see how I could open it, neither how I could strip it off, so how the hell did I even put it on?" Every stupid idiot would think that it was more than ridiculous to make such an elephant out of a bracelet, but I couldn't help it. It was a bracelet which my feelings didn't like. And that was enough reason for me to worry about it. End of story.<p>

"What is it with this strange thing actually?" asked the Fake-prince and looked at me. I had a real bad feeling about that. I stood up and walked over to my jacket. I know that was a stupid place to hide it, but I got out my Hell ring and checked it. That-... what? My boxes where there. All 3. My rings were there. The Varia ring and the Hell ring of the beast. And still something wasn't right. Something that was quite important. Especially for me. Something really important. This was just-... Did I check it right? I enflamed my ring again. No doubt. But how?  
>"I had luck?" Bel snorted.<p>

"Of course you had luck." He looked at me and crossed his arms.  
>"You got to marry a prince, not everyone gets that chance." He grinned, but I was too confused to react properly on his stupid comment. I looked monotonously at him.<br>"No, I mean-.." Maybe I was wrong? It was the third time I enflamed the ring and checked it´s number. 10. That stupid ring was at 10. But how? What happened that night, that I had luck? Unbelievable. I slept with the stupid fake-prince. Married him. Didn't get killed, had a hangover, and seemed to have luck in that evening, in which my whole life got ruined? Irony? Just perfect.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" I asked more to myself, than anybody else. I mean... That was too much. Just too much.  
>"Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop until that boy is mine" That was, the rock version. That meant-... HE was calling. I sure LOVED that version of the song. It was just perfect and beautiful, but still it meant that someone was calling. Someone I could not deal with right now. I hang up the call. Seriously. DID he have to call right now? That was stupid. He should call another time, when I wasn't hungover, fucked in the ass and right before committing suicide. So please Mukuro, phone somewhen else.<p>

"And now?" I asked into the room, but-... I stood up too fast, and BAM my circulation dropped. Everything turned black and I couldn't feel my knees anymore. And through all of this pitch black, there was a voice. MY voice. Like an echo. Like a memory I lost as a child and remembered now. PLEASE, Senpai! My own voice. It sounded like I was about to cry. So full of feelings. Fear, sorrow, sadness, panic- too much to list it in that moment. Why did I panicked. Was that a flashback? A flashback from the evening? Seemed so. But how-... How was that possible. Me? Showing such emotions towards that fake-prince? Towards that bastard I despised like hell? How could that be? And why was I in panic? Of what was I afraid? What could´ve be so terrible and frightening that it could've killed me? Whatever happened, whatever it was, what could´ve killed me, Bel mustn't have seen it. HE didn't deserve to see so much emotion from me. Even this one morning he saw way too much. I had to get rid of him as soon as he remembered it.

I blinked and the next what I saw was the ceiling. I felt something at my arm. God damn it Bel, couldn't you just leave me alone even in unconsciousness?! His whole existence was annoying.

Bel 4  
>This was one hell of a justified question. What the hell happened yesterday ? It must have been something really strange, embarrassing and idiotic. Although I wasn't really sure, if I really wanted to know what happened last night I tried to remember. Sadly without any results.<br>"But at least we should still know the most important things about yesterday, right?"  
>I pointed down to the bedpost. Man, this dress. A fucking wedding…and the wedding night. I just had to grin one more time. Froggy must have throes.<br>Suddenly I heard a dull noise. I looked back to the frog who wasn't standing on his feet anymore. He laid on the floor. Now there was a reason to worry and it wasn't the fucking bracelet. I stood up and hunkered down beside him. It seemed he lost consciousness. At least he lay uncomfortable on the floor, exactly on his hurting back and damaged ass. I grinned. Whatever we did last night, it was worth it.  
>He still hadn't up so the prince started poking him in the shoulder. I could also have punched him in the face, but that was more than boring. Pain he had either way at the moment. And I was too lazy to get up und search for the marker from the flight. But I didn't have to worry about my laziness at the moment. Froggy seemed to return to the living again.<br>"Back again? The prince isn't willing to become a widower so soon after the wedding."  
>At least I didn't want the frog to die all by himself or by natural circumstances.<br>"You're a real comedian Senpai…my circulation."  
>Why did we even let people with circulation weaknesses join the Varia? Oh right. He was said to be good. Fine.<br>"Shit!" It was Froggy's slightly painful noise from the floor. I just had to laugh while watching him roll over on his front and try to stand up.  
>"Malicious joy is still the best joy, right, Froggy?", I laughed. I really lived this motto. But as great as it was it wasn't really useful at the moment. It would just handicap the frog at work and the prince didn't want to tidy up this whole mess all alone.<br>"We've got a lot to do this week, so you better look for some painkillers, because the prince surely won't be considerate of you. I won't do all the work while you lie around and wait for your ass to stop hurting."  
>It wasn't my job to dirty my royal hands for the frog. Not at all. Maybe the prince was in charge of all this chaos but that was all. Froggy should look how to get these things right again. At least all that was his fault. The prince never was to blame for anything and still I was answerable for this stupid frog.<br>And this was also one of the reasons I reached out a hand to help him got get up. We needed to be a team for this one time here in America. I didn't like the idea either, but the prince knew this had to be.  
>Froggy looked at my hand like he had never seen a thing like this. Sure. He didn't trust me. I didn't trust him. We'd never really trust each other. After some more seconds he seemed to have understood that I wasn't hiding anything lethal on my palm and accepted my generous help. A few minutes later he was back at the coffee table. I had to admit that it was a good idea to study the documents. Maybe we could find more information when we know WHERE we got married.<br>"I found the name of the Chapel. Maybe we can ask what happened there."  
>Well, MAYBE. Maybe, but this was Las Vegas! It-<br>My thoughts were interrupted by Froggy, who announced his finding of the address and the phone number of the chapel in the infinite depths of his bags. Let's just give this whole thing a chance and look where it leads us to.

Fran 5:

"If they even remember us. Tell me wrong, but in Vegas there is a wedding every 2 hours." Know it all, of course I knew that! But we should try it. And besides. We two were such strange individuals that people just HAD to remember us. I mean? A self-centered bastard referring to himself as a prince, wearing a stupid tiara, covering his eyes and giggling around like a psycho and me. A short green haired boy, always mistaken for a girl, with so much emotion in my face, that people would call me the best actor in the world. They just HAD to remember us! If really somebody would ever forget us, I would be in huge shock. His next question was even more stupid. I held the documents high.  
>"From the Airline. I mean it´s a private one, not such a big congress like the German Lufthansa, so it won´t be any problem to call and ask for a map, or even hack into the system and look around for a bit." I had an exact plan on what to do. And I would do it.<p>

"Good luck with your research. The prince tries to remember anything from yesterday." With a quick jump he bounced onto the sofa and relaxed his fucking soul like there was totally no problem with that. I could have just-... I sighed. I stroke through my hair. I kinda did it often this morning. It was a bad habit I had. Whenever I was nervous, or something didn't work out as I wanted it to I just had to touch my hair somehow. I wasn't just in the condition not to do it. It was kinda relieving to show my annoyance, even if it was just for myself. My flame circulated violently through my body and I tried to calm myself down. This was going to end horrible, if I won't catch up myself. I just HAD to fuckin relax somehow. But I just couldn't. Even if I was drunk like hell, I would SWEAR TO GOD, that I would not have married the stupid prince without a fucking good reason. And no I was not in love with him. Maybe he had given me some date rape drugs, who knows? This disgusting jerk. This bastard really raped me! Just wonderful. My first time having sex, and it was rape! With the FAKE-PRINCE. Could there even be a surprise that could top that? I looked over to my jacket. But why was the Hell ring on 10? What happened yesterday? What the hell did just happen?! What was that stupid luck I had? I took a deep breath. Calm down Fran. You're nobody's help if you get enraged now. And then something other came to my mind.  
>"Oi Senpai... What are we going to do now? I mean, it seems like we're married now. But if we want to get divorced..." I looked at him with a concentrate face. I tried to remember all the French laws about weddings and divorces. I just knew a few of America's, and I tried to compare them with each other. Then I tried to remember the Italian laws- yes, I Google a lot of strange things whenever I can't fall asleep-what happened quite often-, and guys, be honest, you did also!<br>"-I will make sure, that you have to give up on your property for me." I wasn't quite sure, but I still was such a good actor, that everyone would believe me. Even the fake-prince. I held onto my poker face. I mean... Somewhere somehow I just HAD to be right!  
>"But being with you in a marriage is the worst thing I could think of, so? What are we going to do?" I was sure like hell, he also didn't want to be married with me. The prince of toilet flush stayed silent for some moments, before he turned his head towards me again and thought of an answer. He)didn't answer properly. He just talked to end the topic, this toilet-flush-prince.<br>"We'll deal first with our job. Just because we're married, that doesn't mean we also have to act like a stupid couple. We can get divorced even after we got the instruction back. Remember? We got a deadline." He shrugged and cut off the conversation. Brilliant. Fantastic. I hate him. He would pay for all this. I would crush him into pieces. I would make him bleed. Not physically but mentally. I would crush his cursed soul. I would. I turned around to get to the shower. I didn't wanted to see him. Our beloved mister "I fuck everything that's hot, drunk and in my fucking way and I don't even care what gender it has, or if it's even human." should wait.


End file.
